El Legado Maldito de Vergil Sparda: El comienzo
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: "Creo que...si, en todo caso, formara un futuro contigo, me aseguraría de que las esperanzas de ese futuro se volvieran mi presente. Tranquila. No creo dejar de amarte nunca, Alice..." - Lo sucedido antes de "El Legado Maldito de Vergil Sparda". Romance entre Vergil y Alice. ¡Disfruten!
1. Tranquillum

\- Alice...Te dije que no movieras los libros de donde los tenía - el hombre de gabardina azul caminó con fiereza a un lado de la niña.

Ella hizo un mohín preocupado. Volteó, girando entre sus rubios y largos rizos.

\- ¡A-Arkham me dijo que no hiciera desorden! Pensé que sería bueno-

\- No lo fue...Evita entrometerte en los asuntos de los adultos.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, ensombreciendo su, de por sí, severo rostro, causando que la menor tragara saliva en seco.

\- Vergil... - murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza.

El hombre dio media vuelta y se alejó del pasillo.  
Alice miró su espalda, mientras se alejaba más y más de ella...

En todo sentido...

* * *

\- Se supone que son 7 pecados capitales...Si otorgas nombre correctamente a esos demonios cuyos nombres fueron arrebatados por Sparda, los sellos para liberar esa magnánima edificación se abrirán...

\- ...Claro. Eso ya estaba establecido. Yo lo que quiero saber es en dónde exactamente están esos sellos restantes. De no ser porque Dante se está metiendo en mi camino, ese sello hubiera sido abierto por mí.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermano será un problema ahora que ya despertó su poder, Vergil?

El mencionado sonrió con malicia.

\- Por favor... - bufó. Se enderezó y miró al otro hombre - Arkham, encargarme de él es algo que haré, en todo caso, si se presenta la oportunidad. Le hice una oferta, que él rechazó...Si se atreve a dar paso frente a mí, haré que se dé cuenta de las consecuencias...

El heterocrómico asintió, cerrando el libro que reposaba sobre la mesa.

\- Bien. Confío plenamente en tu fuerza, Vergil. Estamos cada vez más cerca...

Vergil sólo se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca.

* * *

\- V-Vergil... - Alice habló ligeramente.

Él no apartó la vista de ese libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

La niña, que entonces portaba apariencia de una joven madura, suspiró.

\- ¿Gustas un té? Pienso salir y, pues... - preguntó.

Vergil no habló.

Alice se encogió de hombros y caminó a la puerta.

\- Sin azúcar... - Vergil habló con cansancio.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente y volteó a verlo con esa misma sonrisa.

\- De inmediato.

Salió disparada fuera de ese viejo y desarreglado edificio.

Se sentía feliz, incluso aliviada de haber conseguido unas palabras normales de ese hombre que se la pasaba investigando "cosas".  
Esa ínfima acción la impulsó a conseguir aún más palabras normales de él.

Llegando a la cafetería, alisó su vestido negro gótico y se acercó a la barra, pidiendo las dos bebidas.

* * *

Alice llegó con los dos vasos de cartón al lugar, entrando con cuidado a la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que Vergil seguía descifrando textos antiguos.

Se acercó a la mesa. Vergil reposaba los codos sobre ella, su cabeza agachada frente al libro y sus manos entre su cabello plateado.

\- Aquí tienes, Vergil... - dejó el vaso con ligereza y aprovechó esto para mirar el libro - Uhmm...¿Tú no sabes latín?

Vergil volteó a verla con molestia. Alice retrocedió enseguida.  
...Pero tomó valor y habló...:

\- ¡D-Déjame ayudarte! Puedo traducir ese texto para ti.

\- Deja de entrometerte. Una niña como tú...¿Qué podría saber de una lengua muerta?

\- Confía en mí...En serio, yo puedo... - no mentía.

Ella conocía bien el latín. "Rabi" se lo había enseñado...en un sueño.  
Sus ojos brillaban, por el miedo al rechazo y la esperanza a la aceptación, ambas combinadas.

Vergil suspiró y volvió a su libro.

\- ..."Ad vitia capitalia, ut symbolum infidelitas humanae imbecillitatem eorum seductionem ante mundi"...Tradúcelo, pero ya - gruñó.

Alice parpadeó varias veces y se acercó al libro, observando bien aquella oración.

\- ..."Los pecados capitales, símbolo de la infidelidad y debilidad del humano ante la seducción del mundo que se alza ante ellos"...Ehmm...Sip, eso... - volteó a verlo.

Vergil la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Pecados capitales? - inquirió él.

\- Sí... - revisó rápidamente el texto - Sí, sí dice eso...

El hombre miró al frente. Alice lo miró a él, expectante.

Vergil la miró después.

\- ¿Puedes traducir el resto? Esto es lo que tanto busqué...

Alice sonrió y tomó la mano de Vergil entre las suyas.

\- ¡No te decepcionaré! - lo soltó y buscó por hojas blancas alrededor de la biblioteca.

Vergil miró su mano e inclinó las cejas por la molestia.

\- Tsk... - se levantó y caminó a la salida - Voy a buscar a Arkham.

\- ¡Adelante! - Alice pasó junto a él, buscando tinta negra - ¿Es lo único que quieres que traduzca?

\- Sí. Por favor.

La miró rozar su brazo y él tomó ligeramente su hombro.

\- Te lo encargo. Ya vuelvo - dijo con ligereza, antes de salir.

La joven miró hacia atrás, sonrojándose inconscientemente.

...Se decidió y abrazó la tinta y las hojas contra su pecho, corriendo hacia la mesa.

Si Vergil se lo encargaba, ella lo cumpliría.

...No sabía por qué...Sólo quería que él descansara al final...

 _Eso es todo..._

* * *

\- Esto es lo que estábamos buscando, Vergil... - Arkham sonrió perdidamente, fascinado con el avance realizado.

\- Es tiempo de que te pongas a investigar acerca de esos sellos. No quiero que Dante siga interponiéndose antes de que nosotros hagamos nuestro movimiento.

\- Te recuerdo que esto no es fácil.

Vergil lo miró, cortante.

\- Necesito esos avances. Vuélvelo fácil... - su mirada se dirigió al vaso de cartón frente a las hojas del texto que Alice recién había traducido.

Suspiró y tomó el vaso, bebiendo de a poco el contenido.

Cerró los ojos y separó sus labios del envase.

Alice lo miró sentándose en un sillón aterciopelado de la biblioteca.  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mostrando aún ese aire estoico tan característico de él.

La chica analizó los movimientos de Vergil como Arkham al texto recién traducido.

\- ¿No está...frío? - preguntó ella.

Vergil abrió un ojo y la miró, antes de volver a cerrarlo.

\- Así está bien... - dijo solamente.

\- Comprendo... - murmuró.

Miró el suelo por un momento, observando sus zapatos negros.

El ambiente ahí era de lo más tenso y sombrío, a pesar de que nadie se dirigía ni una mirada.

Ella suspiró y aprovechó que Vergil se notaba tranquilo para hablarle.

\- ¿Te gusta la música, Vergil?

El mencionado la miró de soslayo.

\- No la escucho.

Su respuesta, seca y rápida, silenció la curiosidad de Alice, quien sólo volvió la vista a sus zapatos.

Otros 15 minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que recordó una canción que había escuchado de alguna rockola actualizada.

\- ... _The time has come for you_... _I will resurge and shouts and bites_...~ - se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

* * *

Alice estaba más tranquila.  
Vergil y Arkham habían dejado de dar vueltas y vueltas después de desaparecerse durante unas 2 semanas. Según tenía entendido, a deshacer los sellos restantes.

Ahora, ambos sólo esperaban...¿A qué?  
"Quién sabe...", pensaba la joven.

Movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, al ritmo de esa canción que se reproducía de una grabadora.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - una voz la sacó de su trance.

Alice volteó y sonrió.

\- Gilver...Escucho Versailles - dijo.

\- Olvida eso... - se sentó en una silla de la sala destrozada, frente a Alice, quien estaba sentada en el suelo frente a su grabadora.

\- No puedo. Escuché que le disparaste a tu hermano con una escopeta...Dime, ¿eso fue antes o después de esta última escapada que hiciste?

Vergil ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes hablarme con tal confianza?

\- Yo sólo pregunto...Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí después de que he traducido todos los textos que me pediste... - sonrió con tristeza.

Él suspiró y miró a la chica con severidad.

\- ...No es de tu incumbencia. Pero permitiré que me llames de esa manera si lo deseas. No me interesa.

\- Bien, ¡Gilver! El mercenario...Escuché eso de un hombre frente a un salón de striptease...

Vergil sólo miró a un lado, fingiendo estar muy ocupado viendo el desgastado marco de la ventana.

\- Esa canción... - murmuró después.

\- ¿Sí? - la rubia miró al albino - ¿N-No te gusta? ¿Quieres que la quite? - preguntó, poniendo su índice en el botón rojo que detendría la grabación.

\- Déjala.

Alice lo miró con sorpresa.

\- O-Ok...

Se volvió a recostar en el suelo y escuchó la canción, dedicándole miradas esporádicas a Vergil, quien parecía estar calmado.

"Pues...sí le gusta...Me alegro", cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

 _ **Aaaah...La primera aventura de Vergil y Alice.**_

 _ **Mentira. Son más simples que el agua potable, pero todo irá mejor, espero.**_

 _ **Tienen razón, estos dos merecían que su historia trascendiera y, pues, aquí estoy, intentando hacerles justicia.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten y dejen review con su crítica acerca de este fanfic.**_

 ** _Hasta ahora!_**

 ** _~MaryAnne~_**


	2. Clamantem

_**Hi, hi~**_

 _ **Bueno, las disculpas están de más por aquí, así que sólo les traigo este pequeño cap con un poco más de la situación entre Vergil y Alice.**_

 _ **Dejen review! En serio, necesito saber qué tal voy, qué le falta, como qué esperan del fanfic...¡Algo!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mostrados son míos...Sólo algunos personajes medio creados para darle fluidez a la trama.  
Advertencias: Ninguna.  
NOTA: Le puse Limbo City a la ciudad actual porque pienso hacer...una locura. Si han leído mis demás fanfics, saben que amo hacer incoherencias. Bueno, este fanfic no será la excepción. Fortuna es mencionada una vez...¿Por qué creen que sea eso?  
**_

 _ **Please, enjoy!**_

 _ **~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

— Alice...Alice...

Vergil abrió violentamente cada puerta de la biblioteca abandonada, gruñendo por lo bajo y llamando ligeramente a la niña.

Arkham apareció por las escaleras del recibidor y miró a Vergil desde arriba.

— No está — dijo el hombre.

— No me digas obviedades, Arkham — sentenció el albino, caminando apresuradamente hacia el ala oeste de la biblioteca.

* * *

Alice suspiró y siguió caminando por las calles adoquinadas de Limbo City. Recién empezaba la temporada de lluvias, y las misteriosas calles decoradas con esporádicos charcos de agua daban cierta tranquilidad al ambiente.

Los transeúntes pasando a ambos lados de la chica miraban de manera monótona los edificios de ladrillo gris oscuro a su alrededor; algunos turistas buscaban los mejores ángulos para fotografiar esos mismos edificios aburridos.

— Por favor, ¿me permites...? — una chica castaña con una enorme cámara miró a Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Oh, sí, por supuesto... — ligeramente, se echó a un lado y siguió su camino, dando continuación a la sesión fotográfica aburrida de aquella evidente turista.

Acomodó su bufanda negra de ligeros bordados sobre su boca y dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado. Grises de diferentes tonalidades se arremolinaban sobre Limbo City.  
Con esto, Alice dio por sentado que no saldría el sol ese día.

Pero Limbo City, a pesar de todo, era una linda ciudad. Si no te acercabas demasiado al este de la ciudad, tu vida no correría riesgo y podrías disfrutar de ciertas atracciones.  
Aún así, la mayoría de los turistas llegaban por el morbo. Por fotografiar con sus intrépidas cámaras a un verdadero demonio, o al mismísimo Sparda.

Algunos tontos aún creían que la estatua del Legendario Caballero Oscuro, Sparda, cada madrugada a las 2:06 se levantaría de su base para rodear toda Limbo City hasta llegar a los límites de la ciudad, justo frente a Fortuna...

Tsk.

Incautos...

Aceleró el paso cuando llegó a un pequeño parque recreativo. Observó a un joven poeta sacándole pequeñas sonrisas cohibidas a dos chicas que pasaban frente a él. En una banca un hombre maduro dibujaba en un caballete donde las bien acomodadas acuarelas junto a él salpicaban infantilmente las ropas y manos del artista.

La joven soltó su largo cabello rubio y se apoyó contra la pared de la entrada del parque, justo sobre uno de los arcos de estilo romano.

En un intento por mirar al suelo, sus ojos se toparon con sus prominentes pechos y sonrió, traviesa.

«En serio, que eso de ser mayor empieza a gustarme. ¡Pero qué lindo se me ve este suéter con este cuerpo!», pensó, dando una ligera vuelta al tiempo que reía alegremente.

Retomando su posición anterior, juntó ambas manos, restregándolas para darse calor.

Había visto a Vergil hacer lo mismo la noche anterior.  
¿Pero él por qué lo hacía? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Frío?

Por muy fuerte e indiferente que él se viera, Alice sabía que no dejaba de ser mitad humano.

Quizás tenía las mismas necesidades que uno.

«¿Los demonios sienten frío?», se preguntó, exhalando con la boca sobre sus manos para darles un poco más de calor.

Si Vergil tuviera frío...Alice podría ofrecerle su bufanda.  
Entonces, él haría una mueca de desprecio antes de tomarla rápidamente y soltar un pequeño: "Yo no te pedí nada...". Entonces, Alice reiría afablemente y acomodaría la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Vergil — «¿Se pondrá colonia? ¿Perfume? ¿Cómo sería ese aroma? ¿Y si...se adhiriera a mi bufanda para siempre?» — y diría: "Yo sé que no, ¡pero te conozco y sé lo que necesitas!"..."¿Qué necesito según tú?", seguramente preguntaría él. "Un poco de calor", respondería Alice. Entonces, él negaría con la cabeza, molesto. Ella miraría las manos del contrario y diría: "¡Tus manos parecen hechas de hielo!". Vergil, aún más molesto, la habría tomado por la muñeca, atraído hacia él y luego habría dirigido su otra mano a la cintura ajena. "Caliéntalas, entonces...", murmuraría...  
«Con esa _sexy_ voz que...¡Espera! ¡¿en qué diablos estoy pensando?!»

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ambas mejillas, queriendo despertar del trance y volver a la realidad.  
Una realidad en la que a Vergil le importaba muy poco lo que sucediera con Alice, ¿cierto?

— Listo... — escuchó el murmuro del hombre pintor.

Animadamente, Alice se acercó a ver el trabajo.

— Quedó hermoso, ¿no le parece, señorita?

Alice lo miró con ternura y agradecimiento. Retratada en acuarelas, estaba Alice apoyando la espalda contra aquél arco de granito. Su cabello rubio ondeando alegremente al viento y su mirada alegre y perdida "fija en el suelo"...Quizás el artista la vio de más...

— Es preciosa...No lo puedo creer, ¿me la vendería? ¿Cuánto quiere por ella? — Alice metió la mano en su bolsillo animadamente.

— Lo que esté dispuesta a darme, será aceptado. Sólo déjeme tomarle una foto... — el hombre de oscuros ojos marrones se alejó un poco para fotografiar su obra. Acto seguido, regresó a Alice —. Muchas gracias.

— No, no, a usted — le tendió 50 dólares al artista, quien le dio cuidadosamente la pintura. Alice la miró con una brillante sonrisa —. ¿Cómo ha decidido nombrarle, señor? — la rubia tomó el dibujo, cuidando no tocar excesivamente la acuarela aún fresca.

— Usted decida un nombre junto con su enamorado — él le sonrió con camaradería y volvió a tomar asiento frente a su caballete.

— ¿"Mi enamorado"...? — miró el boceto, posicionándolo a manera de que este quedara frente al mismo arco.

Miró el retrato a detalle y dirigió su mirada más atrás...A la iglesia frente al parque recreativo.  
Apoyada frente a la pared, aparecía dibujada una silueta vistiendo una gabardina negra que parecía mirar fijamente a Alice...

Al bajar la pintura...

— ¡Por—! ¡Vergil! — exclamó, viéndolo justo en ese lugar frente a la iglesia, mirándola con frialdad.

Él tomó la reacción de Alice como una señal de que era momento de acercarse.

A paso rápido y seguro se encaminó hacia Alice, quien sólo miraba a los lados, buscando rutas de escape.

Muy tarde.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — inquirió Vergil, cruzándose de brazos.

— Y-Yo...Eh...Estoy aquí porque...Esto...Mira, yo...

— Nos vamos enseguida.

— ¿Q-Qué? Pero... — Vergil la tomó de la muñeca, provocando que Alice _casi_ tirara la pintura. La chica frunció el ceño y se zafó del agarre del hombre — ¡No! Si quieres, tú regresa, pero yo me quiero quedar aquí. Aquí estoy tranquila. Aquí no soy la mascota de nadie...A-Además, ¿cómo me reconociste? ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?

— No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, niña.

Alice sonrió con fiereza.

— Perfecto. Yo tampoco tengo nada qué explicarte. No eres mi madre. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola, muchas gracias — se dio vuelta, aferrando la pintura con fuerza.

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Alice escuchó que Vergil se alejaba del lugar.  
Volteó ligeramente, viéndolo, efectivamente, alejarse hacia el gentío de la calle principal.

Tragó saliva y miró la pintura.

«Mi enamorado...¿huh...?», suspiró y se dirigió a perseguir a Vergil.

Al encontrarlo después, se dio cuenta de lo pesado que era su andar.

Sabía que él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Casi la mayoría acerca de cómo liberar a Temen-ni-gru, aquella imponente edificación demoníaca que sólo él y su hermano podían erguir...  
Entonces, si él estaba tan ocupado con eso, ¿por qué salió a buscarla?

Alice corrió hacia Vergil, rápidamente lo afianzó por el hombro y lo jaló hacia atrás, provocando que Vergil cayera en un charco que se encontraba al paso de la calle.

La chica contuvo el aliento y su rostro palideció, mientras que Vergil se mantuvo sentado sobre el charco, ambos puños fuertemente cerrados.

Alice se echó a reír nerviosamente al notar a toda la gente que los veía con curiosidad y diversión.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — se plantó frente a él, se inclinó ligeramente y extendió una mano hacia él, haciendo un gesto de preocupación —. Tranquilo...

Vergil bufó y miró a otro lado.

— Eres muy torpe, Gilver, ¡siempre has de tropezar y caerte! Je, je... — vociferó para que todos a su alrededor creyeran que era una situación amistosa...

Y no una de peligro inminente como Alice sabía que sería.

Al final, Vergil sólo le siguió el juego y aceptó la mano de Alice, levantándose enseguida.

Los curiosos se disiparon, pero no el zumbido en los oídos de Alice al sentir la frialdad de la mano de Vergil sobre la suya.

...Pero, violentamente, Vergil la retiró de un tirón, siguiendo su camino enseguida.

Alice lo miró, dolida. Se rehízo y lo siguió en silencio.  
Era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo...

Caminaron frente a la tienda de helado, frente a aquél salón de stripteasse al que Alice siempre iba a conversar, frente al café italiano.  
Y ni un sólo ruido de parte de ambos.

Al dar vuelta justo en los barrios oscuros de Limbo, Vergil habló:

— Eres más fuerte cuando estás en _este_ estado.

— ¿P-Perdón...?

Vergil la miró por un costado, y Alice agachó la mirada instintivamente.

— T-Te refieres a...¿mi estado maduro? ¿Te parezco más fuerte? — preguntó Alice.

— Es sólo una suposición...

Alice lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

— ¡Con razón te tiré con tanta facilidad! ¡Así soy totalmente rival para ti! — divagó felizmente Alice.

— Jum... — rió Vergil, volteando a ver a Alice — Tú no me llegas ni a la punta del zapato, escoria. No intentes llegar a mi nivel. Eso no te queda...

Alice se detuvo en seco, en cambio, Vergil siguió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

La rubia, al pie de la escalera, miró el cielo nocturno con ojos llorosos.

Justo por eso había escapado.

Era asfixiante el ambiente en el lugar.

No...

Era _denigrante_ el ambiente en el lugar. De parte de ambos hombres, Vergil y Arkham.

— ¿Qué demonios hice mal...? — murmuró Alice.

Vergil continuó...

Alice apretó la mandíbula y tomó aire.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer y qué no?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te hice para merecer esto?! Es que...¡estoy cansada de ti!

Esta vez, él sí volteó a verla. Pero la chica no pudo mantenerse firme bajo su mirada, y sólo agachó la cabeza.

«Como siempre...», pensó ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? — No recibió respuesta...Sonrió con cansancio —. Ni tú lo sabes, ¿cierto...? Si soy un estorbo...¿por qué vas a buscarme?

— ¿Quién te dijo que lo eres?

— ¿Me has demostrado o dicho lo contrario? No. Traduzco tus malditos libros. Enciclopedias enteras las acabo en una noche. ¡Por ti! Entonces, dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer para no estorbarte? ¿O qué puedo hacer para que me dejes libre?

Alice mantuvo la cabeza gacha y aferró los pliegues de su falda marrón, temblando por la fuerza de sus puños, la debilidad de su corazón y la intensidad de la mirada de Vergil.

— Dímelo y yo lo haré. De verdad, si tienes quejas sólo dímelas. No responderé ni te haré gestos, sólo...No quiero estorbarte. Todo menos tú—

Antes de darse cuenta, Vergil la había tomado de la barbilla y elevó su rostro hacia el frente, de manera que las lágrimas de Alice fueron vistas por él, cosa que ella no quería.

Los gélidos ojos azules y la aún más gélida mano de Vergil la mantuvieron en su posición; indefensa, temblorosa y llena de lágrimas.

— No te escapes. Necesito aprender latín. Hasta que ese día no llegue, tú de aquí no te irás. Tampoco quiero que lloriquees. Si quieres morirte, mátate. O dime y yo me encargo de todo. Pero no quiero escuchar esos molestos ruidos mientras trabajo. Y no esperes elogios de mi parte. Esperas en vano.

Alice escuchó atentamente la firme y calmada voz de Vergil con impaciencia.  
¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Acaso era todo un juego? ¿La estaba probando?

— Ok...Comprendo... — musitó solamente.

Él la soltó lentamente y Alice se atrevió a respirar regularmente otra vez.  
Se llevó la mano hacia el mismo lugar donde Vergil la había tocado y suspiró con tristeza.

— Ayer tradujiste toda una enciclopedia, acabas de recordármelo.

Vergil hablaba con tanta neutralidad...

— A-Ah, sí...

Vergil abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, cediéndole el paso a Alice.

Al pasar, escuchó un pequeño "gracias" salir de la boca de Vergil.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos y contuvo el aliento ligeramente.

«No puede ser...¡¿Eso fue verdad?! ¡¿Me agradeció?!».

— Alice...

— ¡¿S-Sí?! — se enderezó con una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Vergil.

— Quítate o te aparto de mi camino.

— ¡O-Oh, perdón! — dio un paso de costado para permitir que Vergil cerrara la puerta y subiera al segundo piso de la biblioteca —. D-Deberías cambiarte la ropa.

— Cállate, maldita.

Alice sonrió y ladeó la cabeza con delicadeza.

— ...No hay de qué. Cuando quieras, Vergil...

* * *

 _ **Oh my gosh ._.**_

 _ **¿Cómo estuvo el cap? ¿Mejoré? Digan que sí TTwTT**_


End file.
